Morning Musume 9ki Audition
Audition Chronology''' ---- Previous: Happy 8ki Audition 2006 Next: ~Genki Jirushi~ 2011]] Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition (モーニング娘。9期オーディション) is the audition to choose 9th generation members for Morning Musume. The members were revealed at the Hello! Project Winter Concert on January 2, 2011. The 9th generation joined Morning Musume in 2011 with a total of four members: three through the nationwide auditions and one Hello Pro Egg member Fukumura Mizuki who was added as a surprise by Tsunku. Audition details ;Application Requirements :Female, Minimum age 10 and under 17 years of age. ;Total Applicants :9,000+ Auditionees ;Training camp and theme song :Dance - Get up Rapper (SALT5) :Dance - CRAZY ABOUT YOU (Minimoni) :Voice - Aitai Lonely Christmas (°C-ute) ;Training Camp Choreographer :Yoko ;Broadcast :On Bijo Gaku starting December 16, 2010, ending 23 December 2010. Audition winners were announced January 2, 2011. Audition Process Third Round The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(244) Ikuta Erina - Little♡Princess☆Pri! **(320) Suzuki Kanon - Kaeritakunatta yo **(488) Yoshihashi Kurumi - Unknown **(501) Sayashi Riho - Unknown **(600) Mogi Minami - Hanamizuki **(844) Taguchi Natsumi - Unknown **(918) Fukumura Mizuki - Maji Bomber!! **(Unknown) Otsuka Aina - EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! Fourth round They were taken to a training camp where they received dance and vocal lessons, recorded Aitai Lonely Christmas and danced in a group to GET UP! Rapper and CRAZY ABOUT YOU in front of Tsunku. Due to blogging about the training camp, Suenaga was disqualified from the audition and was imperfectly edited out of clips. : 6 girls were chosen from the Fourth round: :*Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈), 13 :*Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音), 12 :*Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保), 12 :*Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実), 11 :*Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜), 12 :*Suenaga Miwako (末永美和子), (Disqualifed) Results *The winners are : **Fukumura Mizuki **Ikuta Erina **Sayashi Riho **Suzuki Kanon Footage of the Auditions File:モーニング娘。 9期決定SP 1-1|Winners Trivia * Fukumura Mizuki was added from Hello Pro Kenshuusei as a surprise, after being told she failed the audition. * Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. * Morning Musume 10th Generation member Kudo Haruka participated in this audition. *Suenaga Miwako was one of the girls that made it to the finals. However, after Up-Front found out that she was blogging about the finals, she was kicked out of the auditions. She was imperfectly removed from the footage, as people may notice an anonymous 6th person in the "final 5" training camp. She is now under the modeling and talent agency "HEARTS" and has released her first single in 2011. http://heartspro.net/miwako.html *Otsuka Aina later joined Juice=Juice in February 2013, however she left in July 2013 due to her parents not agreeing with her contract. Gallery 9thGen.jpg 738448.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi MorningMusume9thGenAuditioner4.jpg|Mogi Minami 745291.jpg|Otsuka Aina MorningMusume9thGenAuditioner3.jpg|Sayashi Riho 11. Cutie Pie.jpg|Mogi Minami 9th+gen+21.jpg 9th+gen+3.jpg 7. Actng Cutesy.jpg|Suzuki Kanon 12. Otsuka Aina.jpg|Otsuka Aina 22. Aitai.jpg|Training Camp 738454.jpg 738444.jpg 2. Mogi Practice.jpg|Mogi Minami 9th gen 6.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2010 Auditions Category:9th Generation Category:Morning Musume